


Frozen Time

by victeljen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Short One Shot, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hinata is energetic boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victeljen/pseuds/victeljen
Summary: Kageyama can't seem to get a decent picture of Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi my darlings!! welcome to my first fic/oneshot of haikyuu and more specifically my babies, kagehina. I kinda accidentally lost the plot a little but it was for the fluff. enjoy!!

Kageyama doesn’t understand how Hinata managed to make getting a photo of himself such a challenge. In all the time he has known the ginger, (plus the three months they have been dating) he hasn’t got a single good picture of him.  
  
With Hinata’s ability to be moving _every single second_ , the majority of the photos Kageyama has attempted to snap of him is just a blur of clothes and fiery red hair.   
  
To add to Kageyama's misery, it seemed like everyone _except_ him had a picture of Hinata.  
  
Kenma’s profile picture was the pair together, Nishinoya and Tanaka took a group photo with Hinata doing poses almost every two minutes and Bokuto and Kuroo had posted one with them flinging the ginger into the air. Even _Oikawa_ had one with him. (Although, the captain had snuck up on him so Hinata looked absolutely petrified.)  
  
The only decent photos he had with Hinata were the group photos with the team or the ones when Hinata had fallen asleep on his bed. His lock screen on his phone was Hinata’s head resting on his chest, his eyes closed and his mouth parted slightly. Hinata still tried to change it whenever he could snatch Kageyama’s phone because _'_ _Bakayama that’s so embarrassing! Please change it!’  
  
_ He had even resorted to begging Yachi to try snap one while they played, but most of them had also resulted in bright orange blurs.   
  
Kageyama was thinking of a plan to take one as he scrolled absentmindedly on his camera roll while he waited for Hinata to finish changing out of his sport clothes when the said ginger sat down next to him.  
  
“Hey Kags! Whatcha lookin’ at?” Hinata chirped, peering over to look at the phone screen. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the nickname as he shut off his phone and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
“I told you not to call me that.” Kageyama muttered.  
  
“I can call you whatever I like. We’re boyfriends now.” Hinata smirked. Then his eyes widened a little and he pulled a carton of milk out of his bag “I almost forgot. I brought you milk!” Hinata dropped the carton into Kageyama’s lap before he stood up.   
  
“Thanks, Sho.” Kageyama got to his feet as he stabbed the straw into the milk and followed Hinata.  
  
They immediately fell into synchronised steps, Hinata blabbering on endlessly while he rattled his bike with how much his arms were moving with each word. Kageyama had already heard the chatter Hinata was going on about the night before over the phone so he unknowingly tuned his voice out as he began to go back to his plan ideas.   
  
_Maybe I could sneak up like Oikawa... No, he looked terrified. Um.. maybe I could ask Kenma for tips? Uh, no! Absolutely not! That would be so awkward. Fuck! Why is this so hard? Why can't he ever just stay sti-  
  
_ Kageyama first registered the hand waving in his face and then the fact that his milk was finished and he had just been sucking the air out of it.   
  
“Kags, you weren’t even listening!” Hinata whined.   
  
“I was so!” Kageyama spluttered.  
  
“Uhuh, so what was I just talking about?”   
  
“Um…”   
  
Hinata huffed and took the empty carton from Kageyama’s fingers and dropped it into the trash can they were walking past. “It’s fine, Kags." He sighed. "I was just asking if I could stay over at yours 'cause I’m gonna be home by myself tonight and I don’t want to be lonely.”   
  
Kageyama shrugged calmly despite his racing heart. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he adored cuddling with Hinata, and _bonus! no school tomorrow!_ Kageyama wasn’t one to say no to laying in bed with his boyfriend until 2pm. “Sure. Do you have any spare clothes? If you don’t you can just use mine.”   
  
Hinata shook his head. “Um...No, I don’t think so.” He smiled at Kageyama, making the taller boy's heart flutter. “Your clothes are comfy, though, so I don’t mind.”   
  
“Yeah, I know. You’ve stolen like four of my hoodies.” Kageyama complained. Hinata laughed.  
  
“You can’t blame me! Anyways, as I was saying…”  
  


\----------  
  
Hinata was currently curled up into Kageyama under the soft blankets of the latter's bed, a random movie rambling in the background. Kageyama’s fingers were threading through his boyfriend's soft red hair, gently lulling him into a state of sleepiness.  
  
“Kags,” Hinata whispered, lifting his head up a little to look at him.  
  
“Hm?’  
  
Hinata’s head dropped back onto Kageyama’s chest. “While you were waiting for me today, at the benches, what were you thinking about? You were frowning a little.”   
  
“Oh, um, nothing!” No _way_ was Kageyama admitting to the fact that he wished he had more pictures of his adorable little boyfriend.   
  
Hinata sighed. “You can tell me. I won’t laugh at you, even if it’s embarrassing.”  
  
Kageyama lifted an eyebrow, seemingly unconvinced. Even without looking at him, Hinata seemed to sense it.  
  
“I swear I won’t, Kags. _Pleaaase!”  
  
_ “Uh, well…” Kageyama could feel his cheeks burning up. Hinata lifted his head so his chin was resting against Kageyama’s chest and gave huge puppy eyes, basically pleading _'go on, spit it out'._ “I um… Iwantedmorepicturesofyoubecauseeveryoneexceptmehasoneanditkindofmakesmejealous.”  
  
Hinata was silent for a moment, seemingly trying to catch up on the sentence drawn into a single breath, despite that basically being his second language. And then he burst out laughing  
  
“Hey!” Kageyama whined, covering his red face with his hands. “You said you wouldn’ laugh a’ me!” He mumbled into his palms.  
  
“No, I’m sorry!” Hinata giggled, pulling Kageyama’s hands away from his face with his own and then proceeding to pepper him with kisses. “You could have just asked, dumbass.” Hinata smiled.   
  
Kageyama’s red face immediately returned to normal and he frowned. “Who are you calling dumbass?” 


	2. Which is the better view?

Hinata's smaller hand radiated warmth onto Kageyama's through the gloves he was wearing, protecting his pale skin from the chill air of November.

The spiker seemed slightly tired out from his last ramble, where he had gotten so into it that he was practically jumping with each step and Kageyama was almost sure his arm would be torn off from how much Hinata was shaking it around. 

The park they quietly strolled through was empty at as the sun began to drift under the hills, leaving a short trail of pinks and purples in its wake.

As Hinata stared adoringly at the sunset, Kageyama gratefully took up the opportunity to rake over Hinata's face. He had a dark red scarf covering his mouth and only the red tip of his nose and his rosy cheeks under his eyes were visible. Kageyama was practically swooning and ducked down to scatter a few soft kisses onto Hinata's soft--albeit cold skin, efficiently startling the small ginger.

"Hey," Hinata mumbled once Kageyama had pulled away, attempting to pull his scarf up further to hide his darkening cheeks. "What was that for?" 

Kageyama's heart felt like it was bursting as Hinata tilted his head, confused by Kageyama's rare and soft behaviour. Kageyama shrugged and squeezed his hand softly. "Dunno. I'm just... happy, I guess." 

Hinata was smiling too, his cheeks rising up over the fabric of his scarf and made crescents of his eyes. "I'm happy too." He looked like he was going to continue as his eyes drifted off of Kageyama's face, but his mind seemed to trash his next words because he gasped and was suddenly tugging Kageyama over to one of the viewing platforms of the park. 

Shouyou almost threw himself over the railing with the speed he went, but Kageyama slowed him down just enough that they leaned against the metal, shoulders glued together. From here the trees made an opening and the setting sun shone dimly over the city, which contributed to the light with bright neon signs and huge office building with small squares of yellow-ish light peaking through. 

"Wahh! So pretty!" Hinata cheered. Kageyama's smile widened till his cheeks hurt. The taller of the two let go of the railing and instead used one of his hands to tilt Hinata's chin up towards him. 

He then tugged down Hinata's scarf so it hung loosely on his neck, and he could visibly see Hinata's short breaths in the air.

The small streetlight nearby allowed Kageyama to watch as Hinata's cheeks went from rosy to a deep scarlet at the attention, and Kageyama gently covered them with his hands, silently admiring the gingers face. "I'm so in love with you." Kageyama breathed out and he wasn't even sure if his boyfriend had heard him, but instead of waiting for a reply he swooped down and pressed their lips together, both boys choosing to ignore the coldness of their lips.

He felt Hinata smile into the kiss, and as they pulled away for a breath, Hinata whispered, "I love you so much." 

This time Hinata leaned forward, reaching up on his tiptoes and kissed Kageyama again. This one only lasted for a few seconds Hinata dropped back down onto his heels and shoved his hands into Kageyama's jacket pockets.

Kageyama let go of Hinata's face and frowned. "What are you doing?"

Hinata didn't reply, instead choosing to move his hands around in the pockets until he grinned and slowly shuffled Kageyama's phone out with his gloved hand held it up. "Here." 

Kageyama looked down at Hinata with questioning eyes as he took and unlocked his phone and handed it back to the ginger, who was tugging one of his gloves off with his teeth. 

"We're taking a photo, Kags, 'kay?" Another smile broke out onto Kageyama's face, influencing Hinata's smile to soften as he looked back down and searched for the camera icon, quickly tapping it with his index finger once he found it. "Let's turn around so the sunset is in the background!" Hinata cried, spinning around so his back was against the cold railing and motioned for Kageyama to do the same.

Kageyama turned to face the same way as Hinata and threw his arm over his shoulder, bending his knees just a little bit so both of their faces were in the frame. Hinata grinned at the camera and threw up a peace sign, while Kageyama tilted his head so it _just_ touched Hinata's and smiled gently at the phone. 

Hinata took the picture, as well as making Kageyama throw up a peace sign in another while he stuck out his tongue, also taking a few others with different poses. 

After a while, Hinata finally handed him back his phone, but not without snarking, "Use one of those as your lock screen, I can't stand another person seeing me drool whenever they pick up your phone." Kageyama only laughed and began to scroll through the photos, feeling a smile creep up on his face when he looked at the ones after Hinata had put on another face, Kageyama pressed a small kiss onto the tip of his ear, and the next where Hinata had his head buried in Kageyama's shoulder in embarrassment, the place where Kageyama had just kissed burning red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed reading <3 i'm planning on writing more oneshots with kagehina and probably some other ships, so feel free to send any requests!


End file.
